


Divorce

by Tina908



Series: Tony Stark Pairings [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Peter and Tony are eating pizza but there’s something wrong with Tony’s.-“There’s pineapples on my pizza!” Tony said and threw his arms up into the air as if that explained everything.-
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746511
Kudos: 72





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> A little friendly warning that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

“That’s it! I want a divorce!” Tony exclaimed and jumped up from the couch where he had been seated next to Peter.

“And _why_ do you want a divorce?” Peter asked with a sigh.

“There’s pineapples on my pizza!” Tony said and threw his arms up into the air as if that explained everything.

“And how is that my fault?” Peter asked and raised an eyebrow.

“You were the one you ordered and now there’s pineapples on my pizza! We’re getting a divorce, Peter!”

“Tony, we’re not even married so you can’t get a divorce.” Peter answered with another sigh.

“Let’s go then.” Tony said as he grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled the other male to his feet before Tony turned towards the elevator with Peter’s hand clasped tightly in his own.

“Where are we going Tony?!” Peter asked confused.

“To Vegas, baby!” Tony answered happily. “We need to fix that marriage thing so I can divorce you.”

“Hold on, Tony! We can’t go to Vegas now! I got exams tomorrow!” Peter answered and pulled his hand from Tony’s. “And besides it’s not my fault the pizzeria put pineapples on your pizza! I ordered it without!”

That made Tony stop and turn towards Peter. “You did?”

Peter nodded in answer. “That’s it! I’m going to fire that pizza man!” Tony exclaimed and once again turned and walked towards the elevator.

“Tony, wait! You can’t fire the pizza man, he doesn’t work for you!” Peter called.

“It doesn’t matter! I’m doing to buy the whole place and _then_ I’m going to fire him!” Tony answered before the elevator closed and Peter was left behind to stare open mouthed at the elevator before he sighed and turned to walk back to the couch and his pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
